


Yours

by dovers6



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Carl, Alpha!Carl, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, First A/B/O Fic, Omega Reader, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovers6/pseuds/dovers6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl meets an omega who catches his eye. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first A/B/O fic so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

It was the scent that tipped him off. Something sweet, but not cloying. Lavender, he decided. With something extra. Whatever it was, he liked it. He knew to be cautious. No matter how nice they smelled, they could be extremely dangerous.

You could smell him too. Earthy. Warm and comforting. You shied closer to the tree you were currently up in. Making yourself smaller, like that would mask your scent. You knew he was an alpha. You could tell, just by the scent. You yourself had just presented and your scent was strong. By the strength of his scent he must have just presented too.

He walked closer. “I can tell you’re there,” He said. He sniffed the air again. “I can smell you.” You shifted slightly, but that one movement cost you. The leaves rustled and you cringed. There was no use in hiding now.

His head shot up, searching the trees. Through the leaves he could just barely make out a shape. It looked like it was crouching but he couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was just really short.

“Come out. If you don’t hurt me I won’t hurt you,” He called out. You gave a soft sigh, and climbed down the branches until you reached the lowest one. You looked at him cautiously. He looked like he could hurt you if he wanted. He had his gun at the ready, and a hat covering his face. 

He saw you as you saw him. You were wearing a light purple top, which seemed like it matched your lavender scent. You had on a black jacket and brown pants with black boots. Your hair fell as you looked down. You shimmied her way down the trunk and stopped when your feet hit the ground. You turned around to face him and moved no closer.

“What’s your name?” He demanded. You hesitated. “Y/N,” You said softly. Your voice was a bit raspy from its lack of use. “How many walkers have you killed?” He asked. You looked a bit startled. “What?” You asked. “Just answer the question,” He snapped. Your scent grew slightly more bitter with fear. “I don’t know, a lot,” You said, looking a bit nervous. You shifted and grabbed something from within her coat. 

“How many people have you killed?” He asked. Your face fell. “Four,” You answered. There was a brief pause. “Why?” 

“My mother, father, and stepfather were all bitten. They turned and I had to kill them. The fourth, he tried to kill me.” The boy nodded. “I’m Carl.” He held out his hand. You took it and they shook. “We have a group not too far away. We live in a prison. It’s safe there,” He said. You looked at him suspiciously. 

“How do I know you aren’t lying? I don’t even know you,” You said, your hand never leaving the interior of your coat, holding your concealed knife. “You don’t,” He answered simply. “But if I’m lying you’ll know it pretty quick.” You cocked her head. “How far is it?’

 

~

 

A month later and you were running around the yard out front, laughing while Lizzie chased her and Mika ran away. You tripped. “Tag! You’re it!” The little beta cried, hitting the fallen girl. You got up and started chasing Mika. Just then, two boys came over the hill. One wearing a sheriff's hat, the other glasses. 

“What are you doing?” Carl asked. “Playing tag,” Lizzie responded, happiness clear in her face and scent. “Why? That’s for kids. You should be helping. Like killing the walkers,” He said, irritated. You shook out your hair. It had grown longer by maybe an inch, but you loved it. “I did, a while ago. Your dad said I should take a break,” You said, looking at him puzzled. They were just playing, what was the harm? 

He stepped closer. His scent washed over you. It seemed like whenever the young alpha had gotten close to you, his smell was more clear, more distinct then the others. You hated to admit it, but it was an attractive scent. You’d never smelled anything like it. For you, it was pure alpha.

“Do you want to play with us?” Mika asked. He shook his head and scoffed. “There's no time for games,” He snapped and walked away, taking his beautiful scent with him. You had to stop the whine that was in your throat. You shook your head. You needed to get a grip. “Do you want to play, Patrick?” You asked the boy who had been forgotten. He opened his mouth then shut it. “No, thank you,” He mumbled and chased after Carl.

 

~

 

Carl was pacing in his cell. Why did she affect him this way? Her scent, it was everywhere. And the worst part it that he liked it. He never grew tired of her scent. It was beautiful and sweet, just like her. His alpha instincts told him to claim her, no matter how young they were. He wanted to lay in blankets made of her scent, no matter how creepy that sounded. He wanted her by him at all times. He let out a soft noise at the thought. That made him happy. He didn’t want any other alpha to even look at her. She was his. The only thing is that she didn’t know it yet.

 

~

 

You were on a run with Daryl. It hadn’t gone so well. You were raiding a MiniMart when walkers tipped over the shelf you were behind, banging your head on the ground and bruising some ribs. In the SUV on the way back you were clutching your side and trying to stay awake. You were a bit dizzy and sleep sounded really good right about then. “Y/N you need to stay awake!” Daryl said, bringing the car up to the gates. Maggie opened them as you swayed a bit in your seat. You nodded and mumbled an answer you thought sounded like “Okay.” Your eyelids were fighting to close but you kept them open. It was a blur of color and movement. The next thing you know you were lying down and a light was being shone in your eyes.

You cringed and shied away. “Y/N? Can you hear me?” It was Hershel. You nodded through the fog in your head. “You have a concussion and some bruised ribs. You need to rest. No strenuous activity for at least a week and a half, maybe more,” The old beta said. You nodded. You had several visitors. They were peering at you from behind the doorway of your cell. A mix of scents invaded your nose and you groaned, rolling over. The room spun and you thought for a moment you were going to hurl or pass out. Maybe both. 

“Clear out everyone,” Hershel ordered. “She doesn’t need all of you crowding her.” A few walked away, some lingered a moment and then left. Only one person remained. Carl walked over to you and slowly sat down next to you. You cracked open your eyes (When did they close? You couldn’t remember) and gazed at him. His beautiful blue irises locked on to yours. 

“Hey,” He whispered softly. You forced a small smile. “Hey,” You replied, just as quiet. “How are you feeling?” He asked. “Like shit,” You mumbled. He gave a small laugh. There was a silence.

“Can I-,” He paused. “Can I tell you something?” You looked at him through hooded eyes. “Go ahead,” You smiled drowsily. “I-,” He paused again. “I really like you Y/N. And not just a crush. I mean yes it’s a crush but you smell really good. And yes that sounds weird but it’s true. And I want to be with you. Because I think I love you,” He finally stopped. “I think I love you Y/N.” 

You smiled and slowly rolled over to avoid passing out or throwing up. You slowly scooted towards the wall. “Come on,” You murmured. “Be my comfort.” He climbed into the bed next to you. You felt him slowly move his hand up to your head and stroke your hair. “Mine,” He whispered. “Yours,” You answered pressing yourself closer to him. Your scents intertwined and it was the most intoxicating thing you had ever smelled. The room was perfumed in the scent of you and him and you never wanted to leave. You had your alpha.  
He hadn’t claimed you yet. But you know you’d get there someday.


End file.
